rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Vor dem Pfeil (Kapitel)
"Vor dem Pfeil" ist das zweite Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweiundvierzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Mat ist entschlossen, Cairhien und Rand endlich zu verlassen. Als er Rand in seinem Zelt aufsuchen will, wird er von den Lageplänen der Gegner angezogen und entwickelt einen Schlachtplan. Als Rand kommt, erkennt er, dass er sich zu sehr offenbart hat und geht. Rand bereut es, dass er Mat benutzen muss, will ihn jedoch nicht zurückhalten. Handlung Mat Cauthon Ort: Cairhien, 5 Meilen vor der Hauptstadt Mat liegt in seinem Zelt und starrt an die Decke. Er hat das Gefühl, die Lage ist für ihn inzwischen ernster, als sie es bisher noch war; selbst in der Wüste. Wütend unterdrückt er die fremden Erinnerungen, die immer wieder in ihm aufsteigen. Mat denkt darüber nach, wohin ihn das Ta'veren gebracht hat. Er hat das Gefühl, dass es ihm außer beim Würfeln nicht viel gebracht hat, aber eigentlich kann er sich auch nicht beklagen. Laut sagt er, dass es Zeit ist, zu gehen, und dass Rand ihn nicht braucht. Aber eigentlich weiß er, dass es nicht stimmt, da sein Schicksal, wie auch das von Perrin, mit Rand und Tarmon Gai'don verbunden ist. Außerdem ist da noch das Horn von Valere, aber daran will er erst denken, wenn es notwendig ist. Er macht sich wieder Gedanken darum, ob er gehen kann oder nicht. Es auszusprechen hat ihm keine Gewissensbisse verursacht, aber er weiß, dass das anders sein wird, wenn er wirklich versucht, zu gehen. Er sagt sich, dass er Rand schließlich nicht im Stich lässt, da dieser genug Aiel um sich versammelt hat. Dann zieht er sich an und verlässt das Zelt. Draußen ist es brütend heiß und er findet, dass der Sommer schon zu lange dauert. Es ist kaum weniger heiß als in der Wüste und das Land sieht vertrocknet aus. Er betrachtet Kaderes Wagen, die starkt von Aiel bewacht werden und überlegt, dass Rand Moiraine inzwischen alles gibt, was sie will. Mat geht los. Er will zu Rand und bemüht sich, die Weisen Frauen zu ignorieren, die ihn eindringlich mustern. Er betritt Rands Zelt, findet dort jedoch nur Natael vor. Ihm fällt ein, dass natürlich eine Gruppe von Töchtern das Zelt bewacht hätte, wäre Rand da. Er kann sich denken, ihn auf dem Gerüst zu finden, das Mat für eine gute Idee hält. Er fragt Natael, ob Rand bald zurückkehren wird, doch dieser weiß es nicht. Mat will im Zelt auf ihn warten. Weil Nataels Blick ihn so sehr an den der Weisen Frauen und Aes Sedai erinnert, fühlt Mat sich unwohl. Um sich abzulenken sieht er sich die Karten an, die auf einem Tisch ausgebreitet liegen. Er erfährt aus Notizen, dass Couladin etwa 160.000 Speere hat, Shaido und andere Aiel, die sich ihm angeschlossen haben. Etwa genauso viele Aiel-Krieger aus vier Clans lagern in ihrer Nähe und es ist nicht klar, ob sie sich ihnen anschließen werden. Rand hat sieben Clans unter sich und damit etwa doppelt so viele Krieger, doch er kann sich nur mit einer der beiden Seiten messen. Außerdem gibt es immer noch Opfer der Trostlosigkeit und obwohl Mat vermutet, dass Rand und seine Gegner gleichermaßen daran leiden, ist es auch wahrscheinlich, dass von Rands Kriegern einige zu den Shaido überlaufen. Lan erscheint im Zelt. Er sagt, dass die morgige Schlacht die größte seit Falkenflügels Zeiten werden soll. Mat überlegt, zu Rand zu gehen, vermutet jedoch, dass er ihn wieder verpasst, und bleibt lieber im Zelt. Er will nicht in den Kampf gezogen werden. Trotzdem fragt er Lan nach den vier Clans, die sich bisher nicht entschieden haben. Lan erklärt, dass niemand sagen kann, was sie tun werden, und dass auch die Weisen Frauen nichts sagen, falls sie etwas wissen. Mat merkt, dass er gehen will, zwingt sich aber, zu warten. Er will nicht reden, aber Lan ist in Plauderlaune. Der Behüter fragt Natael, ob dieser glaubt, man sollte die Shaido mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Kräften angreifen. Natael sagt, er versteht nichts davon. Mat schnaubt nur und Lan fragt, ob er das nicht für einen guten Plan hält. Sein Tonfall ist so beiläufig, dass Mat ohne nachzudenken antwortet. Er erklärt, dass sie Couladin vielleicht gegen die Mauer drängen und vernichten könnten, wenn sie ihn von allen Seiten gleichzeitig angreifen, aber vielleicht drängen sie ihn auch über die Mauer in die Stadt, was vermieden werden soll, und Straßenkämpfe sind sehr schwer und gefährlich. Nachdenklich hockt er sich hin und starrt die Karten an. Er schlägt vor, die Shaido von Süden anzugreifen, und ihnen immer einen Fluchtweg offen zu lassen, sonst würden sie viel härter kämpfen. Er sagt, sie sollten sie zum Fluss treiben, dort hin, wo Brücken sind, und eine Abfangtruppe bereitstellen, die ihnen den Weg vom Fluss weg blockiert. So könnten sie es schaffen, die Aiel in einen Engpass zu locken, der sie schließlich in die Flucht schlägt. Mat bedauert, dass es nicht mehr leichte Kavallerie gibt, die am besten ist, wenn man einen Gegner vertreiben will, doch er denkt, Aiel könnten genauso gut Flankenangriffe machen. Lan fragt, was der andere Grund ist und Mat erklärt, sie müssten einen Angriff von den anderen Clans fürchten. Deshalb sollte nur die Hälfte ihrer Truppen die Shaido angreifen, dann wären sie ungefähr gleich stark, doch es bliebe ihnen nichts anderes übrig. Allerdings hätte Rand einen taktischen Vorteil, da Couladin gleichzeitig einen Ausfall aus der Stadt befürchten muss. Mat sagt, dass Rand die übrigen Truppen, die nicht gegen Couladin ziehen, in drei Teile spalten soll. Einen für die Abfangtruppe, und zwei zwischen der Hauptstreitmacht und den vier Clans. Lan nicht zustimmend. Er erklärt, dass es keinem Clan etwas bringt, einen der Truppenteile anzugreifen, da der andere ihm dann in den Rücken fallen würde, und aus dem gleichen Grund würden sie nicht in die Kämpfe der Umgebung eingreifen. Natürlich könnten alle vier Clans gegen Rand vorgehen, doch Lan denkt, dass sie das dann schon getan hätten. Allerdings würde es ihre Lage völlig ändern, wenn es doch noch geschieht. Mat lacht und erklärt, dass selbst der beste Plan nur so lange gilt, bis der Kampf beginnt. Alles ändert sich ständig und sollten die anderen vier Clans sich entschließen, zu Couladin über zu laufen, können sie nur hoffen und sich Glück wünschen, aber zumindest haben sie genug Männer außerhalb, die die Clans aufhalten können. Sobald Couladin über den Gaelin flieht, kann Rand seine Männer dann gegen die vier Clans schicken. Doch Mat ist sicher, dass die vier Clans abwarten und sich Rand anschließen werden, sobald er die Shaido besiegt hat. Als Mat aufhört, zu reden, wird ihm klar, dass Natael nicht mehr auf seiner Harfe spielt, sondern ihn bestürzt anstarrt. Ihm wird klar, was er gerade alles gesagt hat und er verflucht Lan, dass er dieses Thema aufgebracht hat. Als er sich erhebt, um zu gehen, sieht er Rand, der gerade das Zelt betritt und fragt sich, wie lange der schon dort gestanden hat. Ohne zu zögern erklärt Mat, dass er bei Tagesanbruch gehen wird. Rand erklärt, dass es ihm leid tut und Mat ist überrascht, dass er ihn nicht aufhalten will. Rand erklärt, dass Mat genau wie Perrin gehen kann. Mat wird klar, dass das stimmt. Rand fragt, wohin er gehen will. Mat will nach Süden und dann irgendwo hin. Er sagt, dass das alles nichts für ihn ist und er nichts von Schlachten verstehen würde - wobei er es vermeidet, Natael und Lan anzusehen. Rand versteht das und sagt, Mat solle sich lieber nicht von Egwene verabschieden. Beide sind sich einig, dass sie von allen sich am meisten von Emondsfeld entfernt hat und es am wenigsten bereut. Sie verabschieden sich traurig und schließlich verlässt Mat das Zelt. Er betrachtet die tairenischen Lords draußen, die ihn herablassend ansehen. Aber er weiß, dass es ihn nichts mehr angeht. Er fühlt sich beschwingt, als er geht. Die Würfel rollen in seinem Kopf und er weiß, dass er sich Sorgen macht, doch er denkt, dass es an Melindhra liegt. Während er den günstigsten Weg aus Cairhien plant, pfeift er das Lied "''Tanz mit dem Schwarzen Mann''". Rand al'Thor Ort: Cairhien, 5 Meilen vor der Hauptstadt Rand sieht Mat nach. Er hat nur den letzten Teil von Mats Ausführungen gehört und fragt, ob der Rest genauso klang. Lan bestätigt das und erklärt, dass Mat innerhalb von ein paar Minuten einen Schlachtplan ganz ähnlich dem von Rhuarc und den Clanhäuptlingen entwickelte. Lan zeigt keine Überraschung darüber, aber er war es auch, der Rand sagte, dass Mat sehr viel von militärischen Dingen versteht. Rand weiß natürlich, woher das kommt, doch er hat nicht vor, Lan darüber zu informieren. Ein Geschenk der Aelfinn in Rhuidean. (Rhuidean (Kapitel Bd. 8)) Aber er hat Lan mit Absicht zu Mat geschickt, als er ihn zu seinem Zelt gehen sah, um herauszufinden, was Mat vielleicht weiß. Er fühlt sich nicht wohl dabei, doch er will Mats Fähigkeiten benutzen. Er hofft jedoch, dass dieser sich gut amüsieren wird, bis Rand ihn unweigerlich durch sein Ta'veren zu sich heran zieht. Genauso hofft er, dass es Perrin in den Zwei Flüssen gut geht. Aber er will sie trotzdem irgendwann zurückholen, wenn es so weit ist. Er widert sich selbst an. Rand befielt Natael kalt, den Todesmarsch zu spielen oder etwas noch traurigeres. Natael verbeugt sich grinsend, doch er ist bleich und spielt diesmal sehr eindringlich. Rand bittet Lan, die anderen ins Zelt zu holen. Dass Lan sich verbeugt, bevor er geht, nimmt Rand gar nicht wirklich wahr, auch wenn es das erste mal ist. Rand hört den Vorschlägen der Clanhäuptlinge zu und stimmt ihnen zu, auch wenn er selten weiß, worum es geht und wieso etwas gemacht werden muss. Und wenn er es versteht, dann weiß er, dass sein Wissen von Lews Therin kommt. Er weiß, dass Mat nützlich sein könnte in der Schlacht, doch er will nicht an seine Freunde denken. Die Häuptlinge betreten das Zelt und hinter ihnen Weiramon, der beleidigt ist, dass er nicht als erster hinein konnte. Doch er beschränkt sich auf finstere Blicke. Rand schweigt und stopft seine Pfeife. Er lauscht den Häuptlingen, die den Plan noch einmal besprechen. Alle scheinen nach und nach von Nataels trauriger Musik genervt zu sein, doch Rand ignoriert sie. Für ihn sind Tränen nur noch ein Luxus, den er sich nicht einmal innerlich leisten kann. Charaktere * Mat Cauthon * Asmodean - auch als Jasin Natael * Lan Mandragoran * Rand al'Thor * Lews Therin Telamon * Dhearic * Rhuarc * Erim * Bruan * Jheran * Weiramon Saniago * Bael Tiere * Pips Erwähnt * Melindhra * Moiraine Damodred * Perrin Aybara * Hadnan Kadere * Egwene al'Vere * Couladin * Artur Falkenflügel * Indirian * Faile Bashere * Sammael Gruppen * Ta'veren * Hornbläser * Verlorene * Behüter * Car'a'carn * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aiel ** Clanhäuptling Berufe * Gaukler Erwähnt * Myrddraal * Schattenfreunde * Trollocs * Aiel ** Töchter des Speers ** Gai'shain ** Weise Frau (Aiel) ** Shaido ** Shiande ** Codarra ** Daryne ** Miagoma * Aes Sedai * Seanchan Orte * Cairhien (Nation) ** Lager fünf Meilen vor Cairhien (Hauptstadt) Erwähnt * Andor ** Caemlyn ** Zwei Flüsse *** Westwald * Lugard * Rhuidean * Rückgrat der Welt ** Jangai-Pass ** Brudermörders Dolch - als Drachendolch * Fluss Gaelin * Fluss Alguenya * Jenje * Cuaindaigh-Furt * Tora Shan * Sulmein-Pass Gegenstände * Fuchskopf-Medaillon * Banner des Lichts Erwähnt * Horn von Valere Ereignisse * Shaido-Krieg ** Vorbereitungen zur Zweiten Schlacht von Cairhien Erwähnt * Tarmon Gai'don * Trolloc-Kriege Sonstige * Trostlosigkeit Lieder * Tanz mit dem Schwarzen Mann (Lied) * Todesmarsch Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Mats Erinnerungen Kategorie:Schlacht von Cairhien